


Halloween

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Halloween

It’s Halloween. Grizz took Sam's hand in his and signed The word Halloween. Sam loved how  
much Grizz had learned since they started dating and now it was Halloween. The town was  
having a party. They were conflicted on going though. They could stay in and watch movies, or  
they could go to the party and get more food. But parties in this town never ended well. People  
were shot and got poisoned, so the thought of risking a good night for more food was something  
they didn't need to do. Grizz pulled Sam close and started the movie, thinking this was a much  
better way to spend Halloween.


End file.
